Alice and Alex Kirkland in Wonderland
by nina amina
Summary: Twins Alice and Alex Kirkland follow a rabbit man down a hole. To encounter a wonderful world and adventure all their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

Chapter One: The White Rabbit, the Talking Door, and Wonderland.

Twins Alex and Alice Kirkland were bored. They stared blankly at the endless field of green stretching out in front of them. "This stinks," Alex said scrunching up his unusually large eyebrows. Alice narrowed her green eyes at a slight white dot on the horizon. "Hey Alex do you see that white dot there?" "I do," Alex says staring as it got closer and the two could see details on it. It was a person, with blue eyes, wheat colored hair and white rabbit ears. "A person with rabbit ears," the twins scream watching him run past. "I'm late dude. I'm so so late. Iggy's gonna kill me!" As he ran past they saw he had a rabbit tail as well, making the twins stare at him. "Let's follow him," Alex suggest. "Agreed." The two get up and chase after the rabbit man, following him to a tree with a while at the base. "I'm so late oh god I'm so dead!"

The rabbit man jumped into the hole and the twins looked n with awe. "Wow~" Alex stuck his head into the hole not being able t see down at all. "Alice this is so stra-" he got cut off as he began to fall. "Alex!" Alice grabbed onto his shirt and lost her balance as well and the two went tumbling into the hole. After they had stopped Alice was the first to recover, they were in a hall way of types. "Alex, "Alice said eyes wide. She shook her brother and it took him a bit to respond. "What?" Alex asked looking at his sister. "Look around." Alex looked around shocked, "There's a hall way in a rabbit hole.." Alex looked dazed and Alice heard the familiar.

"Dude I'm late," from down the hall. "Come on the rabbit went down this hall." She jumps up and pulls Alex down the hall way. Soon they came to a room with a table and a small door. The rabbit man now small ran though the tiny door. "H-he's small now." "How's that happen," Alex questioned. "Yeah," Alice agreed "and why is this door so small." "Maybe I'm not small, maybe your just too big, aru." "W-who said that," Alex asks looking about the room. "Me down here," the door replies opening eyes on the handle they were goldish-brow ones with an Asian look to them. "Well how do we get small so we can follow the rabbit man?" "Just drink the stuff in the bottle, aru," the door replied looking bored. "What bottle?" Then a bottle appears on the table. "W-was that there before," Alice asks shaking slightly. "No it wasn't but it's the only way to follow the rabbit person," Alex says picking up the tiny bottle and taking a sip. He begins to shrink the bottle falling out of his hand but Alice catches it. "Alex," she screams as he becomes small enough to fit though the door. "Just drink the stuff," Alex replies his voiced high-pitched. "O-okay," Alice says looking at the bottle "Hurry up I'll meet you on the other side of the door." Alex runs to the door leaving Alice to decide if she should drink it or not. "I'm so scared..." Alex comes back, looking irritated. "Hey Alice," he calls up to his sister. "Is there a key on the table?" "A key..?" She looks about the table and sees a small key. "Oh yes it's right here! ""Hand it down and drink the shrinking potion already. We will lose the rabbit if you don't hurry up!" Alice sighs and hands the key down to her brother who takes it. "Bottoms up," she whispers taking a swing. A tingling goes though her body as she shrinks down to the size of her brother the bottle falling to the ground. "I'm so small...And everything else is so big!" "Yeah, you get used to it let's get going." The door was staring at the, as Alex approached. "Open wide door!" "No way, aru. That key taste horrible." "Please we want to find the white rabbit," Alice begs. "Fine," the door agrees, and opens wide. Alex sticks the key inside and unlocks the door. Alice opens it and says, "Thank you mister door." "Shi, shi now get goin\]\]

g, aru. I want to take a nap." Alice ushers Alex into the door and then enters shutting it behind her. On the other side of the door was a beach, large and spacious. "Wow where are we," Alice asks looking about. "Why child," a walrus says smiling at her. "You are in Wonderland!" "That walrus just talked," both twins yell loudly. "Yes, I did de-ze!" "My God first a rabbit man now a talking walrus," Alex says. "What could happen next?" "Come you children let's sit around the fire and sing! Singing originated in Korea!" "No thank you," Alice replies politely. "We have a rabbit man to find! Did you see him come though here?" "Yes," the walrus replies and points a flipper towards woods coming out behind the beach. He went in there." "Thank you good sir," Alice says. The two run into the forest leaving the walrus to sing by himself. "What strange children they look a lot like the queen of hearts...DE-ZE! What of they are his missing children?" The walrus looked fearfully towards where the two children ran off to. "I hope those two children stay out of trouble. I truly hope I can't be connected to them! DE-ZE, beheading did not originate in Korea!" The walrus shock his head sadly and started singing happily as he went along the beach. C

West Virginia -Alex

Virginia-Alice

China the door

America-The white rabbit

England The queen of hearts

South Korea The walrus


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter Two: The Strange Twins

Alice and her twin hurried along away from the talking walrus, and deep into the jungle. They talked quietly softly and kept their eyes pealed fro the rabbit man. Alex stopped when he saw some glowing plants. "Would you look at that? This is such a strange place with rabbit men, talking walruses, and glowing plants! What could possibly happen next?" "I don't know. I really don't but I'm not sure if following the rabbit was such a good idea now...Alex what if we die here! Mia, would never know what happened to us!"

"Who cares she only looked after us because Mother asked her too!" Alice shakes her head sadly and the two keep walking, looking in amazement at everything. "This is so amazing," Alex says still amazed. "I know, but I want to go home." "Okay, okay we can go home after we find the rabbit guy." "Fine!" "Good!"

The two jumped as two every similar looking Italians fell from a tree. "Owe!" "Shit!" The Italians sat up, one looking grumpy the other very happy. "VE~," one says he has a strange hair curl sticking out right and towards the bottom. "Hello, who are you two? You look a lot alike are you twins? Ve~ Lovino I think their twins!" "Shut up bastard," the other yelled another strange curl on his head this one sticking up and in the middle left-ish part of his head.

"I'm sorry. You two are very strange. If you must know I am Alice Kirkland and this is my brother Alex Kirkland and yes we are twins." "VE~ That's good! I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino, but you can call us Feli and Lovi!" "Don't call me Lovi! Wait you said your last name was Kirkland?" "Yes," Alex replies. "Shit!" "AAA! Don't hurt us!' Feli pulls out a white flag and starts waving it.

"Why in the world would we hurt you," Alice asks, looking confused. "Ve~ because you are a Kirkland. Everyone knows Arthur Kirkland is the cold Queen of Hearts!" "Wait! Wait, wait. Arthur sounds like a boys name so why is he the Queen of hearts?" "It's a long story bastard! But if he knows we are talking to you it's off with our heads!" "Quick Lovi let's go back to Grandpa Rome's place!" The two ran off Feli waving his white flag all the way. "I think we need to have a talk with this Queen of Hearts," Alex says. "I agree," Alice says eyes wide. "Now if only we knew how to get to where he is."


End file.
